The Sirens Sorrow
by Laughing psycho Zoe
Summary: its my version of the loreley after she fell where she is and what she is


_Sirens Sorrow _

As the wind whispered in her ear and the waves tried to reach her, her raven black hair trailing behind her, her feet unable to grasp the ground, she realized her mistake, but it was too late. She was falling and she was in unbearable pain throughout her legs. Her unfaithful heart had turned on her and was telling her to go back to him to see him one last time. It may be a misunderstanding it could be his friend in his arms…

The memory passed as she swam through the rotting ship wreck. She was alone down here and her heart had cracked and shattered a long time ago. How long had she been down there, she doesn't know. Time means nothing when you stop ageing, the ones you love are gone, dead in a pit of deep dark damp soil. She may go up and look and see how the world has changed but never talk to them. If they saw her now they would run in fear.

When she tried to commit suicide it was 1968. Now as she looks up its 2013. She was 16 now she's 61, with no family. They died, not knowing what happened to their poor child. They suspected she had run off with him. He went to jail for murder, rotting in a cell. Hahaha she can't help but be happy. That false inferior man. She gave him her heart whilst he betrayed it with her best friend. She went to jail also, that sneaky conniving woman, for helping with the crime.

As she sees a steel vessel go to sea she rushes to her rock and sings she sings the most alluring song. No man can resist it with her raven black hair and her amber- yellow eyes, her shiny sky- blue tail with emerald green on the inside. As the sun set on the peaceful ocean the waves were bowing down to their queen, the hungry sharks coming for their food.

She sang and it was no longer pleasant. It was a nightmare, the clouds angry like a bull running towards a red cape, the wind carrying her song of doom. The waves grabbing the boat hungrily and the flock of seagulls warning the men on the ship to turn back, The pod of dolphins begging for mercy, but it's too late, there's no escaping her as the boat crashes into the jaws of the cave, the cries of pain from the men as they crashed into the teeth- like rocks.

They screamed as the sharks ripped their flesh like torn paper. It was too easy to lure the men in but none are innocent. They are all guilty for the crimes they've committed and the ones they are going to commit. No man can be trusted. She shall never trust nor give a man her heart for they will always break it.

As she swims closer and closer to her meal the men still breathing watched her in terror. They tried to swim away. It was impossible to out swim her. She was once one of them. Her name Sophiana but now she's Sirine. Cured of that illness her heart will never be taken from her and she is faithful to the creatures she holds dear to her. As her canine teeth grew bigger and sharper the men's eyes grew wider and wider. She grabbed the closest man, "**it was time to feed"**.

The End

Cite/copy/print/rate article

Send comment References Lorelei

by Micha F. Lindemans

According to German legend, there was once a beautiful young maiden, named Lorelei, who threw herself headlong into the river in despair over a faithless lover. Upon her death she was transformed into a siren and could from that time on be heard singing on a rock along the Rhine River, near St. Goar. Her hypnotic music lured sailors to their death. The legend is based on an echoing rock with that name near Sankt Goarshausen, Germany.

Variation of the Loreley ( Lorelei ) Myth

The name Loreley ( Lorelei ) appears in a romantic ballad written by the poet Clemens Brentano in 1801. In this ballad, Loreley ( Lorelei ) is a beauty from Bacharach who wants to take her own life because her truelove is unfaithful. The bishop, fascinated by her loveliness and humility, takes her to a convent. En route to the convent, she stops at the cliff to look back on the palace of her truelove. When she sees him riding away, she throws herself in despair into the turbulent waters below.

In the Rhine fairytale of 1810, Brentano varied the theme so that Loreley ( Lorelei ) appears as the distraught woman Lurley, sitting on a rock combing her long golden hair and luring the bargees into their destruction by Jasmin Hillgruber from Lübeck.

Along the banks of the Rhine River in Germany lies a rock over 100 meters high called the Lorelei (also spelled Loreley.) The Lorelei situates itself at the point where the Rhine River reaches its narrowest point and most shallow point. Countless ships have wrecked there in the area over hundreds of years. The German folklore attributes these accidents to the legendary Lorelei.

Lorelei's Story

Lorelei was said to be a strikingly beautiful distressed maiden with locks of gold who sat upon the rock awaiting the return of her lover. Her unfaithful lover never returned, so she threw herself off of a cliff headfirst into the water, leading her to death. According to the legend, Lorelei's spirit remains sitting on the rock to this day combing her beautiful long hair and singing a soft melody. Apparently, her looks are so charming that sailors passing though are distracted and before they know it, shipwrecked. They say that Lorelei lingers there seeking revenge against her lover.

From time to time, a murmuring sound can be heard in the vicinity of the rock which is said to be her hypnotizing melody. The murmur is a sound that is caused by the echo of a nearby waterfall and strong currents that bounce off of the rocky shore. Lorelei's song is rarely heard today due to the immense amount of urbanization in the past few hundred years.

The Origins of Lorelei's Name

The origins of the name "Lorelei" is a bit disputed. It is most comes from a blend of two different words. The word "lureln" is a local Rhineland dialect for "murmur". "Luren" is a German word for "lurk". "Ley" is a Celtic word meaning rock. So, the literal translation of "Lorelei" is either "lurking rock" or "murmuring rock".

The Lorelei in Literature

Today there are several different variations of Lorelei's story. The most prominent literary work about her story would be a 19th century poem by Heinrich Heine called "Die Lorelei". This poem is still known as one of the most celebrated poems ever written in the German language. This poem has been put to music over a dozen different time.

Another popular version of Lorelei's story is a ballad written in the early 1800's by Clemens Bretano. In Bretano's original tale, Lorelei caught the eye of a prominent bishop who sent her to a convent, but threw herself off of a cliff because she knew that she could never be with her love. A few years later, Bretano changed his version and made Lorelei into the maiden at the rock that lured sailors into panic

The following translated by Ernst Feise:

I do not know what haunts me,

What saddened my mind all day;

An age-old tale confounds me,

A spell I cannot allay.

The air is cool and in twilight

The Rhine's dark waters flow;

The peak of the mountain in highlight

Reflects the evening glow.

There sits a lovely maiden

Above so wondrous fair,

With shining jewels laden,

She combs her golden hair

It falls through her comb in a shower,

And over the valley rings

A song of mysterious power

That lovely maiden sings.

The boatman in his small skiff is

Seized by a turbulent love,

No longer he marks where the cliff is,

He looks to the mountain above.

I think the waves must fling him

Against the reefs nearby,

And that did with her singing

The lovely Loreley.

Lore Lay (Clemens Brentano)

Her beauty was her undoing.

Lorelei was not willfully seductive, but men could not resist her charms,

and she could not resist their advances.

She was bringing scandal and disgrace to the respectable town of Bacharach-on-the-Rhine.

There was even talk that she must be a witch or a woman possessed of the devil.

The bishop, however, would not hear of an execution without due process,

and he summoned her to his court.

His questions were at first stern and severe.

Her answers were simple and sincere.

The bishop's severity, his piety, and his priesthood,

however, did not prevail, and in the end he pronounced her free of all guilt.

"I cannot continue like this!" she cried.

"My eyes are the destruction of every man who looks into them.

I have loved only one man, and he abandoned me and left for a distant land.

Please let me die!"

But the good bishop could not bring himself to pronounce a death sentence.

Instead, he proposed that she dedicate herself to God,

and called three knights to accompany her to the convent.

Arrangements were made forthwith,

and the three knights were soon underway with their beautiful ward.

When their path led them past a high cliff overlooking the Rhine,

Lorelei had one last request of her escorts.

"Please," she said, "let me climb the cliff and have one last look into the Rhine."

Unable to deny her this wish, the three knights tethered their horses,

and the four of them climbed to the top of the cliff.

Standing at the edge of the precipice, Lorelei said, "See that boat on the Rhine.

The boatman is my lover!"

And with no further warning, she jumped from the cliff into the Rhine.

The three knights also met their death there, without a priest and without a grave.

Who is the singer of this song?

A boatman on the Rhine,

And we always hear the echo

Of the Three-Knight-Stone:

Lore Lay!

Lore Lay!

Lore Lay!

As though there were three of us


End file.
